Panel track is used in the railroad industry for the formation of lengths of railroad track. Panel track is a short length of railroad track that is normally preformed for delivery to a desired location. In contrast to regular railroad tracks, panel track is meant for temporary use and installation. Panel track is often installed as branches of railroad track that are intended for infrequent use. The installation of a long length of panel tracks is not a permanent installation. The ties of the panel track rest on the surface of the earth, rather than embedded into the earth.
Heretofore, it was very difficult to install panel track in remote locations. Trucks, or specialty railroad equipment, were required to haul the panel tracks to a desired location for installation. Heavy lifting equipment was required so as to remove and place each of the panel track sections. Specialty railroad equipment was also developed so as to receive and place the panel track. The special panel track laying equipment is usually expensive and single purpose equipment.
In the past, it has been difficult to form curved sections of panel track. Normally, panel track is assembled in straight lengths of track. The final result of panel track installation was always a straight section of track. Attempts in the past to create curved sections of panel track have not been successful. The spring-like effect of the rail would generally cause distortions in the parallelism of the track. It was also difficult to determine the degree of curvature that would be required for the final assembled length of panel track. There was no way to adjust the panel track in the field so as to change the degree of curvature of any curved lengths of track.
There is a need for the ability to easily install panel track. Presently, in the delivery of aggregate materials, it is difficult for trains to service remote areas of the country. When train service is impossible, it becomes necessary for trucks to haul the aggregate load. Trucks are a less efficient and a more expensive technique than trains for the delivery of aggregates to remote locations.
The present inventor was a co-inventor on U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,356, issued on May 15, 1990, and entitled "Self-Unloading Train for Bulk Commodities". This patent described a self-unloading train for the delivery of aggregates to remote locations. The "Dump Train" is presently being manufactured by Conveying & Mining Equipment, Inc. of Houston, Tex. With the advent of the Dump Train, it became possible for railroad systems to service remote locations and to deliver aggregate to locations without dumping facilities. This invention greatly enhanced the ability of the railroad industry to serve areas that would otherwise have to be served by trucks. The Dump Train is, of course, somewhat limited by the location of the railroad tracks. If it is necessary to deliver a load to a location which does not have such railroad tracks, then the Dump Train must travel to the nearest location and transfer its load to trucks. In view of this circumstance, it would be extremely desirable to be able to create railroad tracks for the purpose of allowing the Dump Train, or other rail vehicle, to service such remote locations.
The present inventor is also the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,977, which issued on Sep. 25, 1990, and is entitled "System for the Transport of Bulk Commodities". This device is presently being manufactured and sold under the trademark "Slot Machine". This device is a continuous gondola car system in which a tractor/bucket traverses the length of the continuous gondola car for the purpose of unloading materials from the continuous gondola car. The material container of this transport system has a generally flat floor that extends between a pair of side walls. Specifically, a plurality of railroad cars are employed. Each of the railroad cars is articulated to an adjacent car. The floor comprises a series of floor segments overlapping each other in the same direction. The side walls include a special mechanism that allow the cars to articulate with respect to one another, without losing portions of the load. The "Slot Machine" is capable of hauling bulk materials, trash, or a variety of other materials. This system employs a standard Caterpillar tractor/bucket having a size suitable for fitting between the side walls of the material container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a panel track delivery system that allows panel track to be delivered easily and inexpensively.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a panel track delivery system that employs non-specialty railroad equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a panel track that can be delivered in curved sections.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel track delivery system that greatly enhances the ability of trains to deliver products to remote areas.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.